Winter Break
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: This is both a Simonette and a Noabeth. hope you like.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Winter Break

(Note from author: This story is both a Simonette (Simon and Jeanette) and a Noabeth (Noah and Annabeth) were the boys confess there love. I know I've written a lot of those, so PM me about your favorite one)

My name is Noah Seville. This is the story of a great Winter Break. It was the last day of school before Winter Break. Simon, Alvin, Theodore and I were getting ready to leave for the day. "So, what do you guys want to do over break?" I asked. "Tell Jeanette about my feelings for her." Simon said. "I understand, Simon. I want to tell Annabeth how I feel about her." I said. "I've always wanted to go to a snow resort and have a snowball fight." Theodore said. "Well, why don't we? We'll invite the Chipettes and everything." I said.

One week later, that's just what happened. Dec. 24th, 2010, the Chipmunks and Chipettes took an overnight flight to the Seville Lodge and Spa in England. Technically, when the Chipmunks turn 18, we own the place, as the moon rose in the sky, Theodore and Eleanor fell asleep. Shortly after, so did everyone else,

Next morning, I woke up and looked out the window. I saw the resort and smiled. When we landed, the first thing I did was go to the board shop. "Hey, lookie there, it's Noah Seville. How are ya?" the manager exclaimed. "I'm fine sir. My brothers, the Chipettes and I just landed. "Are you planning to shred the snow?" the manager asked. "Nah, I don't have a board." I replied. "Then here, free of charge. Here's three for your brothers too." The manager said, handing me four boards. Two were green, one was blue, and the last was red. "Thanks. See ya around." I said.

Later, we got ready to shred. "Ready, set, go!" I exclaimed. We shredded down the hill, fast as heck. We shredded for about 3 hours, and then I got cold. I boarded to the entrance, unlatched my feet from my board, and went up to my room to change into my trunks, then went to the Jacuzzi.

The hot water greeted me like family from my head to my feet. "Hey, mind if I join you?" a voice asked. I turned and saw Simon. "No, I don't mind, Si, c'mon in." I said. Simon looked about as peaceful as me. "Jacuzzis wash all your troubles away like a flowing creek." I said. "You sound like Gandhi." Simon said. "Well, I am half Indian." I said. "Wow, really? So, religion-wise, where do you stand?" Simon asked. "I'm a Roman Catholic who believes in karma." I said. Suddenly, I got the shock of my life.

Annabeth and Jeanette were walking right towards the Jacuzzi Simon and I rested in. Annabeth wore a green bikini and flip-flops of the same color. Her blond hair was tied up in to a ponytail. Jeanette was in a violet bikini and flip-flops. Her brunette hair was tied in a bun.

"Hey, boys, mind if we join you in the hot tub?" Jeanette asked. "Go ahead. We don't mind." Simon said. The girls slipped off their flip-flops and submerged themselves. 'So, Noah, I need to ask you something." Annabeth said. "What is it, Annabeth?" I inquired. "Do you… believe in love?" Annabeth asked. The question caught me off guard. "Uh, well… yeah, I suppose. Why do you ask?" Annabeth didn't answer. Then, she planted a kiss on my lips. She pulled back, embarrassed. "Sorry, I…" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. "You don't have to be sorry, Annabeth." I said.

Jeanette must have secretly liked Simon because when we got out, they were holding hands. Love was in the air. Later, as I watched TV in my room, a news report came on. "This report goes out to Green Lantern. We need your help. Sinestro has infiltrated our solar system and wants to destroy us. Help us!" the reporter said. I put on my Green Lantern ring, scribbled a note to my family explaining were I was going, and flew to the scene of the crime.

Sinestro was in Yellowstone National Park. "Why the heck are you here, Sinestro?" I demanded. "I am looking for the yellow stones buried here. With them, I will destroy you and all your comrades in the Corps." Sinestro said.

"What an idiot." I mumbled. No matter, I loved the feeling of beating on Sinestro. "You must like Danger, Sinestro, because you have just driven onto the highway to the Danger Zone." I said, uttering my catchphrase. I jetted over to the villain and pounded the pudding out of him. "Ouch, you Earth Lanterns are tough." Sinestro exclaimed before fainting. I took his yellow ring from his finger, destroyed it, and flung him back to his sector.

I flew back to the lodge, where Simon was waiting for me. "What's up, Simon?" I asked. "Well, Jeanette asked me if you and I wanted to be their dates to the Seville Lodge Ball." Simon said. "So, what's the problem?" I asked, noticing the sad look on Simon's face. "I don't have a tux." Simon said. "No problemo, Simon. Leave it to me." I said. I zipped to the nearest tuxedo store, bought a baby blue tuxedo, and zipped back.

"That is impressive stuff, Noah, but what about you?" Simon asked. A green tuxedo appeared over my winter clothes. "Never doubt the power of Willpower." I said. Later, we picked up our dates and they were b-e-a-utiful. Annabeth was in a hot emerald dress with shoes to match. She also had emerald earrings. I mean real emerald earrings. "Nice emerald earrings, Annabeth. Emeralds have a 7.5 measuring on the Moh's hardness scale, classifying it as a quartz crystal." I said.

Jeanette had on a violet dress with shoes to match, and purple topaz earrings. "Topaz, number 8 on the Moh's hardness scale. Nice choice." Simon said. We proceeded to the dance floor. At first, we danced and danced. But then… "And welcome our special guests, Simon and Noah Seville! Maybe they could sing us a song?" the manager asked. "Do you mind if we do?" Simon asked. "Go on ahead, boys." Jeanette said. "Will you be back soon?" Annabeth asked. I kissed her. "Count on it, babe." I said. Simon and I jumped on stage and started to sing.

_I gotta take a little time  
>A little time to think things over<br>I better read between the lines  
>In case I need it when I'm older<br>Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

_Now this mountain I must climb  
>Feels like a world upon my shoulders<br>And through the clouds I see love shine  
>It keeps me warm as life grows colder<em>

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<em>

_I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I wanna feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<br>Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

_I'm gonna take a little time  
>A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh<br>I've got nowhere left to hide  
>It looks like love has finally found me<em>

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<em>

_I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I wanna feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<br>I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
>And I know, I know you can show me<em>

_Let's talk about love  
>(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside<br>(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
>(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide<br>(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
>I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love<br>(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
>(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too<br>And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
>Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know<br>(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
>(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know<br>(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
>I know you can show me, yeah<em>

"We dedicate this song to Jeanette and Annabeth Miller, the girls of our passion." I said.

.


End file.
